manafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YellowMage
Hi YellowMage -- we are excited to have Mana Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hey there. I noticed you are also a user in the FF wiki project. You probably know about talk bubbles right? Why not implement them here? :) -Lolcakes 12:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey there! Thanks for helping out. I do plan on making my own talk bubble once I find an ideal avatar. Hopefully not too long... YellowMage 09:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Favicon Hello, could you revert the File:Favicon.ico image? The good ol' Rabite got replaced by the blue Wikia W. --Gourra (talk) 09:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello and thanks for the welcome! I will update the Elle page more later. I just need to go back and play the game again to get all of the information completely accurate. :) Thanks for making this great Wiki! I had a lot of fun adding to it. I am a newbie at editing Wikis though, so any advice is well given. :) Digitalansen 12:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. This is the person that added Hero/Heroine story stuff to Sword of Mana and made some notes on Niccolo. That bunny's a jerk... Anyway, thanks for the welcome. SladeJT 05:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC)User:SladeJT Image name How could I change the name File:Boss12.png ? Thanks, Anto Denti 15:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Images Any idea when the new versions of the Mana spirits I uploaded are going to show up? When I click on them, they still show the old version? Thanks. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 22:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you re-uploaded Shade. So there was a problem? ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 17:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I just reverted it to your first upload and deleted the duplicates. (...) I just re-checked the page and it's fine. YellowMage 19:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. In the future, when I upload a better quality image, I'll try what you suggested (clearing the cache, etc.) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 20:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sword of Mana Hi, Yellow Mage. I am amanda113122, I have been recently playing Sword of Mana and one day came across this wiki and saw that Sword of Mana wiki pages are incomplete or missing infomations. So I want to tell you I maybe going to add in more info and details to those wiki pages ^^ Any chance...? I don't know where you (or anyone) has been on this wiki, but is there any chance you could move me up to a sysop or something? It would give me a bit more control here. I've uploaded a lot of art, if you haven't noticed. ▫ Sir ISStalk 03:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) --▫ Sir ISStalk 17:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Second time around This is the second time I've requested an answer from you, the administrator of this wiki. The question is the same as the one above. Please, answer this time, or I shall assume you no longer want responsibility of this wiki, and I will go over your head. I do not wish to do this, so please reply. Thank you. ▫ Sir ISStalk 17:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry if I came off as a bit rude. :( ▫ Sir ISStalk 00:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I'm in the process of uploading newer, better images for most of the rare, hard-to-find Mana art, and it would be nice if I had the power to delete old images. I don't know if you believe I can be trusted, but I only have good intentions for this wiki. Sometimes, I make a mistake with the size of the image I upload (i.e. uploading something that's too big or small) and I'd just like to be able to delete inappropriate ones. Not to mention we sometimes get pranksters on here that might like to upload pornography or what-not. Thanks. ▫ Sir ISStalk 17:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) SEIWA Hi YellowMage, My name is FlyingRagnar from the Dragon Quest Wiki. I was by no means trying to go over your head with my message to Icy. He has been uploading a lot of images on our wiki lately, so I thought I would contact him first. Anyway, SEIWA is an organization made to form a partnership between Square Enix-related independent wikis. We are always looking for wikis which might someday go independent and possibly benefit from our group. I was (and still am actually) the main admin on the Dragon Quest Wikia until we moved independent over a year ago. I have been a fan of the Mana series since I bought Secret of Mana for my SNES. Hosting a wiki isn't easy, but we would be glad to help if you ever decided to move off Wikia. Cheers and happy editing! --Pagoda 01:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Nice look for the wiki!! Good to see you're back. ▫ Sir ISStalk 22:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I am an admin at the Magical Wiki, an encyclopedia on the Brownie Brown series, Magical Vacation/Starsign. I think that, due to the fact that both the Secret of Mana and the Magical series are products of the team who are now Brownie Brown, becoming affiliated would help trafficing between our wikis. Please tell me of what you think of this proposition. (I mistakenly posted this on another users page.) GyYrR0 06:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) All right! I'll alert you when we get the affiliate system running on our wiki. If you love me now... Since I get a perverse thrill out of people who can appreciate the same things as me, here's a LINK. Stay tuned, also. Not too much there now, but more stuff coming. I'll keep in touch. :) ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops. BTW, recent images are from this. ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Slight bulging of the upper template I'm a doctor, Jim, not a template mechanist! Um, seriously, no idea. I've looked at it, and aside from a small white bar on the rightmost side, it looks perfect. Is that what you mean? I would go with someone at Community Central. Sorry. ▫ Sir ISStalk 02:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kirby Wiki background (Permalink to query) Blue Ninjakoopa aka BNK is semi-active at the moment, so I'm replying in his stead. If you're asking how to go about setting the wiki background, for Kirby wiki's it's not via the theme editor. You'd have much more (almost complete) customizability by doing it via the CSS and JS mediawiki pages - for Oasis it's Mediawiki:Wikia.css and Mediawiki:Common.css, as well as Mediawiki:Wikia.js and Mediawiki:Common.js. If you're asking how the wiki got the background, I made it by photoshopping some official artwork together. This and this document the earlier 50% of the whole Wikia skin overhaul. Some of it are no longer relevant, some of it have been changed again afterwards. If you need additional resources such as CSS guidance or tutorial material, feel free to talk to me on Kirby Wiki. Either way good luck with it and thanks for your interest! User:Changtau2005 04:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal Hello YellowMage. I'm letting you know that I've added the Mana Wiki to Encyclopedia Gamia's (formerly Wikia Gaming) RPG Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 18:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation The Wiki of Mana has been officially added as a Magical Wiki affiliate. Just letting you know. Yeah, you can call me Turtle. I might hop around and add more to the pages concerning Children of Mana and fixing random spelling errors. I'm crazy for cupcakes! Heehee! 01:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) PidgiWiki I've been working with these guys. Sorry, I haven't been here much lately. (Not sayin' I'm gone.) I still gotta finish up the Secret weapons page. ;) ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey YellowMage, Thanks for helping keep up this Wiki. I had to ask you - you have posted some really neat images of some mana spirits, and I wanted to know - did you draw them, or did someone else? I would love to find out who drew them, as I would be interested in buying some posters of them to hang up in my room since they look so cool. Thanks a bunch for your help! TehUnitedStates (talk) 23:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Seiken Densetsu 1? Hi YellowMage. I was going to modify the main page (as below), then I thought: "no, probably there's been lots of talk about this already, let's talk to the Boss around here first". Therefore, here I am. Just this: since the first video game in the series is Seiken Densetsu 1 for GB, it should be somewhere on the main page, even though in the USA it is known with a Final Fantasy title. By the way, I'm from Europe, I know it as Mystic Quest, and therefore I think this wiki should have it, because the only thing that it has in common with Final Fantasy video games is the subtitle (...and a Chocobo :-P ) --Abacos (talk) 20:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Entries: * [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Adventure Mystic Quest]/Final Fantasy Adventure (Seiken Densetsu 1) ** Sword of Mana (enhanced remake) * Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2) * Seiken Densetsu 3 * Legend of Mana * Children of Mana * Dawn of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 4) * Friends of Mana * Heroes of Mana * Princess of Mana (manga) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) * Oh sweet, thanks for the pointer. I'll see about also getting those two wikis into the template. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Logo? I noticed that you don't really have a logo for this wiki, so I whipped this one up just in case you've been meaning to get one~ Great job with the wiki, by the way. ShEAN (talk) 07:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there YellowMage, I'm that (previously) annonymous contributor who edited Charlotte page. I would gladly contribute, if I have any useful information, trivia, or error correction. A question, by the way, how can I get spell icons (gifs?) and use them on any page? (to complete edits) TheNecroPhantasm (talk) 10:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Expert Showcase Hey there, YellowMage, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has a video series called Expert Showcase, that involve a Wikia Staff member, along with a few admins from different wikis discussing certain topics all related under a certain theme! Our next episode, we're gonna talk about JRPGs! The Mana games are an important series to the genre, so we'd love to invite you to participate in the Expert Showcase. Having a lot of knowledge across other games of the genre would also be super helpful (Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger/Cross, Fire Emblem, Suikoden, etc) Are you interested in taking part? You'll need a webcam with audio/video functionality to be able to participate. If you don't have these components, or not comfortable appearing on camera, then feel free to decline! We'll be recording the segment over Skype/Google Hangouts sometime next week. Please let me know if you're interested :) Have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, but... I feel like I'm the only one who's contributing anything to the Wiki, like the enemy data of Seiken Densetsu 3. I know there are others working just as hard here, but... Whirl Roller (talk) 15:09, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Reaching out Hello: I see that you are the lead administrator of this wiki, but that you've not visited in more than three years. I also see that you are a co-contributor at Final Fantasy Wiki whose last contribution was around two years ago. If your personal settings are up-to-date, then you may see a copy of this note in your email inbox. My handle across Fandom is Swordzmanp236, but you can pretty much squeeze that down however you like. It has come to my attention that you are one of two system operators on the Wiki of Mana, who may be able to update the base code to keep up with present web browsers, etc. You may even have resources needed to make larger-scale modifications. As an editor, one of the things I see as needing to be done is to establish a clear line of demarcation between Adventures of Mana (formerly Final Fantasy Adventure) and Sword of Mana, as the two games deviate from each other significantly in gameplay and story; though AoM followed Sword release-wise, the former game follows FFA more faithfully and should therefore serve as a better representative of the original Seiken Densetsu. However, this wiki slants toward Sword as the definitive remake, when it may not be regarded as such. This could constitute bias, which should never present in an encyclopedia. We should also strive to eliminate barriers to mobile users, whom I am told make up a significant portion of Fandom readers. This wiki does not, thankfully, make use of complex script. Many required sourcing and copyright maintenance boxes (mbox templates) appear to be missing that are present in other wikis of this scope, but no regular editor at present has the design skills necessary to address these issues. Given these concerns and countless more that I am unable to list, I have filed a request for adoption with Community Central, which you can find here. If you have any questions, leave a note on my talk page. Thank you for your attention. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 00:55, March 19, 2018 (UTC)